


Insomnia

by Dustbunny3



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are nights that neither Haruka nor Michiru can sleep. Sometime they handle it alone, sometimes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. I wasn't sure which Sailor Moon ship I actually wanted to do a drabble for (I decided to do only one per fandom), but this exchange had been stuck in my head and the seventh of the HaruMichi Femslash February Prompts nailed it down for me.

Trying and failing to absorb any of her novel, Haruka sighs. She readjusts herself on the bed, hearing Michiru stop the shower that must have run cold ten minutes ago. This happens sometimes, old foreboding keeping them restless long after they've tucked Hotaru in and Setsuna has retired.

Michiru soon appears, naked but for the towel across her shoulders.

"I'm going for a swim."

Haruka nods, watching askance. She startles when Michiru goes straight for the door, their eyes meeting when Michiru throws a glance back.

"You're welcome to join me."

The novel is left to fall where it will.


End file.
